


Never Enough

by escherlat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Goopy - Freeform, Sappy, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherlat/pseuds/escherlat
Summary: Chloe and Max enjoy a lovely dinner on their fifth anniversary. Little does Max know that Chloe has something special planned for her.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Never Enough

The early twilight softened the edges of buildings and signs. The dull roar of traffic, a constant in the city, echoed around them as Max and Chloe walked toward the restaurant. Arm in arm, they walked an easy pace along the tree-lined street. Max slid her hand along Chloe’s arm to clasp hands.

She glanced up at her partner with her calm smile and blue hair. “Happy anniversary,” she whispered.

“Happy anniversary,” replied Chloe. She looked fondly at the freckle-faced women next to her. The same feelings and impulses from their first look years ago welled up into her heart. “Ya dork.”

“Goop.”

“Weirdo.”

“Nerd.”

“Wife.”

“Hey! That doesn’t follow nerd!”

Max giggled. “There’s rules for this?”

With a bright grin, Chloe glanced down at her. “Fuck yeah! We make them up as we go.”

“Aye. And this rule says: I get to call you wife whenever I want.”

Chloe opened the restaurant door and waved Max in with a bow. “And I get to hold that beautiful ass whenever I want,” she whispered as Max passed by.

Heat flashed into Max’s cheeks and she looked around nervously, hoping no one heard her wife’s comment. The few people in the lobby were engrossed in their own conversations, thankfully.

Chloe came up behind her and placed her hand on Max’s hip. It dipped down for a moment to softly squeeze one butt check. Max stood up straighter and tried not to draw attention.

With a chuckle, Chloe stepped from Max’s side and went up to the hostess. Max fanned herself, trying not to think about how Chloe liked to tease her.

That was impossible though, because as uncomfortable as it made her, she adored it. Max let her eyes roam over her wife. High-waisted, sharp, black dress slacks clung to her in the right places. Her hands itched to touch those curves, but not in public. She didn’t have that devil-may-care approach to life that Chloe did. Max was content with hugs, hand holding, and sweet caresses in public. A white, men’s dress shirt with a fancy cravat and cufflinks completed Chloe’s look.

It was their fifth wedding anniversary. Chloe had insisted on dressing up for the occasion. Max had agreed, but only if it meant she didn’t need to wear a dress or skirt. Flowing lounge pants, almost the color of Chloe’s hair, were paired with a white and navy striped top. Both were so soft and light it was almost like she wasn’t wearing clothes. A vibrant energy coursed through her at the experience.

Chloe returned and held out her arm. “Our table awaits, Lady Caulfield!”

Max hid a laugh behind a hand as she accepted the arm. “Whisk me away, Lady Price!”

And whisk Chloe did as she slipped her arm around Max’s lower back and practically carried her to the table.

The restaurant was one of their favorites. It frequently had local bands or small acting troupes providing entertainment each night. Every Friday was open mic, which led to many hilarious memories of them either performing karaoke or ad-libbing scenes from their life.

Tonight, the music was more to Max’s liking, with minimal instrumentation, instead focusing on the acoustic and lyrics that wrapped social commentary with witty repartee. They ate and laughed and Max lost herself in Chloe’s eyes too many times to count.

After Arcadia Bay, life had been a struggle for both of them. Neither were free of the wounds that town had left upon their souls. They had each other though and fought hard against the worst life could throw at them. Neither let the other give up, though many times both had been very close.

Fingers found each other more than once during the night. An accidental touch when grabbing a chip from the bowl; grabbing the salt shaker at the same time; at one point Max stopped the accidents and laid her fingers over Chloe’s as they rested on the table.

When she touched Chloe, life seemed more real and something she was part of. Her wife’s eyes always sparkled at the moment of contact, and she’d touch her even more. Not that Chloe would admit that, though.

“I love you,” Max whispered, her fingers curled around Chloe’s.

She enjoyed saying those words to Chloe. Her smile would brighten, her face would soften, her eyelids would flicker, her fingers would slightly tighten. They were subtle responses, but to Max they were loud and clear. Chloe liked, no she needed, those words.

“Love you too, Cutie Max.”

“That’s a new one,” Max said with a giggle. After all these years, she enjoyed how Chloe found new nicknames for her.

“Well, you are. A cutie to the Max.”

“Oh! That’s…”

“So ancient that it fits your hipster style.”

“But only from you.”

“Fuck yeah! I’ve got exclusive naming rights to you, Ms. Caulfield.”

“Oh, I’m no longer a Lady?”

Chloe laughed and glanced over Max’s shoulder. “Oh,” she said, “Jordan’s waving at me.” She looked at Max, her face taking on a serious look. “I better go see what he wants before he comes over.”

“It’s ok,” Max said, moving her hand from Chloe’s. “Tell him hi for me.”

Jordan was someone Chloe worked with that often gave her leads on side hustles. Over the last two years, many of those leads had turned into a steady clientele. For the jobs that worked out, he took a flat finder’s fee, and nothing for the others. Mostly the jobs were for temporary street art for events, but she’d also done some permanent murals.

A server came by and cleared the dishes. “Are you ready for dessert,” she asked. Max nodded, and the woman set the menu before her.

The desserts here were so good! They were also a little too rich for her tastes. They usually split one, with Max eating a few bites and Chloe inhaling the rest. After ordering one that Chloe had hinted about the last few days, she folded her napkin neatly on the table.

_What’s taking Chloe so long? Surely Jordan doesn’t have that much to say._

At that moment, the lights dimmed with a bright spotlight focused on the microphone on the small stage. Conversation hushed as everyone turned to look. Several seconds of silence passed before soft clacking came from the right. In the dim light, she could just make out someone walking toward the spotlight. It looked like they wore a top hat and walked with a cane.

They centered themselves behind the mic, head bowed to hide their face. The tall, lean figure wore a shiny red coat with wide navy colors and bands down the side. The coat went below their waist, descending into tails Max could just glimpse from her seat. Gold filigree separated navy bands on the coat cuffs from the red sleeves. Below the coat was a vest that covered most of the shirt. Gold cords wove back and forth over its front from top to bottom. A red rose was on the left lapel. The entire look was over the top, especially for music night.

The person stood with head bowed and hands folded over the head of a black walking stick. [Music began playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKEMBn_JdCE), almost too soft to hear, and now Max could see musicians had joined the mysterious performer on stage.

The music increased in volume as the person at the mic joined them with song.

🎶I’m tryin’ to hold my breath🎶

And Max’s breath caught in her. She recognized that voice! She knew that song! It had haunted her these last few weeks almost to the point of distraction.

🎶Let it stay this way🎶

🎶Can't let this moment end🎶

Her vision narrowed until all she saw was the singer. The spotlight held steady on them, top hat shiny in its beam. Her mind wanted to deny what she heard, but it was irrefutable.

🎶You set off a dream in me🎶

🎶Gettin' louder now🎶

🎶Can you hear it echoing?🎶

The singer raised her head to reveal dazzling, familiar blue eyes. From across the room, they pierced Max’s heart and drew her in. Her hands trembled on her lap.

🎶Take my hand🎶

Chloe stretched her hand toward Max, palm up. Open. Waiting. Accepting. Max’s heart was there for it.

🎶Will you share this with me?🎶

🎶'Cause darling without you🎶

In the moment between verses, Chloe looked toward the ceiling. Her hands raised to either side, palms up.

🎶All the shine of a thousand spotlights🎶

🎶All the stars we steal from the night sky🎶

🎶Will never be enough🎶

🎶Never be enough🎶

As she sang these verses, Chloe moved from behind the microphone and descended into the audience. With fluid movements, she gracefully moved among the tables. She didn’t miss a note or beat as she sashayed her way toward her destination. The spotlight followed her, its edges catching people who turned to gawk.

🎶Towers of gold are still too little🎶

🎶These hands could hold the world but it'll🎶

Max’s heart pounded as her wife came closer and closer. Her moves and steps were casual yet flamboyant in that trademarked Chloe style. She spun between two tables to a halt in front of theirs.

At this moment, there was only Max and Chloe. Blue eyes found each other through the music and darkness to speak as only lovers can. Chloe gave her a special smile. Max’s heart was in her throat and she fought hard to keep her vision clear.

🎶Never be enough🎶

🎶Never be enough🎶

With a flourish, Chloe flung the top hat off into the crowd! Her blue hair spun free as she whirled around, coat tails flaring wide. With her back to Max and arms held wide, she sang the refrain. At its end, she once again faced Max.

Max’s heart transported them to a place where they were the only people in the world. They smiled and danced to the beat of their hearts. Their love soothed the worries and cares of life. Around and around they danced, wrapped in warmth and comfort. Secret smiles and soft gazes followed each other.

A hand took hers, returning Max to the restaurant. Chloe knelt on one knee. She’d sang most of the song, the music fading into the end.

🎶For me🎶

“Happy anniversary,” Chloe whispered with Max’s hands in hers, “Five years. You are my everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Rainboq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq) for your beta reading!


End file.
